It's a Wonderful Life, Fart Dude
It's a Wonderful Life, Fart Dude is a Hot Dude special that precedes the first season of the comic. The special is about the story of Fart Dude and his life as told from a Forest Gump style. Synopsis Please refer to Fart Dude for further details into synopsis The story starts with a dilinquent Fart Dude sitting on a park bench waiting for a bus in a small town in the southern United States. He sees an elderly woman adjust her adult diaper after wetting herself and then he starts reminiscing about his first pair of underwear that he received when he was three filled with anti-bacterial perfume to make his flatulence smell less foul. But then, he lovingly remembered that his parent's plan did not work as he would parade around the family hut naked and farting everyone unconcious. In an act of vengeance, he continued his rampage, eventually intoxicating the whole village, ruined the town's hope of economic growth when he intoxicated visiting oil tycoons and he accidentally killed several dozen citizens during his rampage. Disgusted, the woman leaves. Another person comes to sit on the bench, this time a runaway five year old escaping from his feuding parents that can be faintly herd from down the street. He tries to bribe the kid, mostly to gain his trust and eventually, violate him. He does this by continuing his story where he left off with the old woman, again, like in the Forest Gump style. He tries comforting the kid by jumping ahead to when his parents abandonned him to an ancient martial master in order for him to stop killing people with his strange powers. He finally approaches the kid but a cop sits on the bench after some passers by complained to the authorities about his behaviour around the kid. The cop tries to inquire about Fart Dude's strange stories. Fart Dude continues where he left off, jumping to his training with the master in the Himalayas in the ancient temple. He explores the dynamics with the master, particularily his need to teach Fart Dude a sense of right and wrong. Fart Dude brushes the lessons aside and terrorizes the local wildlife, his mind being filled with the pleasure accompanied with using his powers for bad. Aside from that, he remembered his master giving him the status of 'dude' due to his thick green mustache at the age of four. Fart Dude slapped the kid on the bench, recalling a line his master said to get him motivated to do stick and fist fighting for the first time "no pain no gain, and definately no love!". The move consitutated close to sexual harassment which prompted the cop to cuff him to the bench. After the kid left, Fart Dude continued the story and the cop suddently realized his tale is his actual life story. He confessed that he hated his master for beating him at first and he made plans to get back at him in his sleep, mostly involving dumping a can of paint over his head, stealing a cow and making it shit on him in his bed, urinated on his mother's beloved ashes. Unfortunately, when it came to accomplishing these goals, he would fail miserably due to his stupid infantile habbits which included drinking paint, bathing himself in cow manure, and peeing in his bed, thinking that it was the toillet. From there, the story closely follows Fart Dude's story, untill he met Hot Dude. Category:Special